Dawn
by ILOVEJOSHMELLARK
Summary: SEQUEL TO DUSK After the letter Elizabeth has changed for the better. Or the worst. She's lost her humanity, and her control. And there is only one person who can get it back. But she's hidden her emotions for a year now, and she can't let love take over. Except from the girl she was before, everything has changed. Liz is going to get her humanity back, but in a very inhuman way.
1. Letting the Hunter Take Over

**Okay, so. I just couldn't help myself. DAWN IS UP AND RUNNING! And I really hope you like it. Don't forget to review!**

Pulling back from my latest prey, I stared into their tear-filled eyes. Such fools. Wandering out alone after dark. Didn't they know that scary things lurk in the shadows? It was an easy catch. They'd wondered down the lonely ally, and it just happened to be that I was in that ally too. And it had just been so easy from then. I'd just drained my latest victim of blood, and now needed to kill them. As clean as I've always been, I tightly gripped the sides of their face, and twisted. The person's neck broke with a loud crack. If I had not been what I was, It might have made me shudder. Smiling in satisfaction, I slung the body over my shoulder, and ran off into the night. I traveled the same way as I always do, the way that lead to the perfect hiding place for bodies, and leap into the river. Keeping tight hold on the body, I swam down to the floor of the river, and with my spare hand, I moved a large boulder, and wedged the limp form into it's place. So the body didn't float to the surface, and used the boulder as a weight. Or a paper weight if you like. If the body was some paper. I could have swam for hours, and not lose my breath. That was one of the many perks of being a vampire. Reaching up, I swam to the surface, and started to tread water. Looking up, I noticed that the moon was full.  
After admiring the glow of the moon, I stepped up onto the bank, and shook myself dry. Not wanting to stay in my current location, and wanting to get dry, I decided to run back to my apartment that I'd owned for eleven months. It was quite nice, and a great deal for the money I'd spent. I took a steaming shower, and changed into my favourite black jeans, black tank top, combat boots, and leather jacket. Satisfied with myself, I headed to the kitchen, and pulled out a blood bag that I'd stolen from the hospital. I used my power alot more frequently now. It helped me to feed. I ripped into the bag, and let the blood trickle down my throat. Even though it wasn't as good as the real stuff, it still tasted good as a snack. Knowing it was empty, I threw it in the bin, and licked my lips. Life was so much easier now. No one to know my every move. No stupid wolf to follow me around. No way of being traced by the Volturi. Sighing, I remembered the time I'd left.

_Clutching the crumpled letter, and my packed bags, I ran to the Cullen's home. I slammed open the doors, and burst inside. Nine pairs of eyes turned my way, and stared. The only one who didn't look surprised, was Alice. She looked at me solumly, and ran to my side. Her hands clutched me tightly in a hug. Her lips formed the words that had kept me strong.  
"Be safe. Goodbye." She whispered in my ear, as her hold on me tightened, and then she pulled back.  
"Goodbye?"  
I turned to look at Bella, her expression confused. Slowly, I reached out my palm, holding out the letter. Still confused, she picked it up anyway, and read the words.  
"I-...go. Just run, Liz. And don't ever look back."  
"Thank you, Bella." I grasped her in one of our famous hugs, and sqeezed. "Have a happy life."  
As I was about to leave, I heard faint sobbing. A frown covered my face, and I ran to Renesmee, and lifted her into my arms.  
"Shhhhh, little bear. I'm so sorry, but I have to."  
"I know. Bye bye."_

Shaking it off, I cursed myself. I couldn't get emotional now. It had been a whole year. A whole year since that stupid letter, and since I'd left them stupid _vegetarian_ vampires. And yet, I still felt the presence of that same letter, in my left pocket. Even if it was stupid, it was the only thing I had left of humanity. Of him. I read the words over another time.  
_  
__Elizabeth,  
I still have not managed to get away. Aro was furious with me for letting you get away, but I was willing to take the punishment. I miss you so much. The feel of your beautiful presence in the room. Your long hair wrapped in my fingers. Your eyes glowing as they look into mine. Your smile, your laugh. The feel of your lips under mine. The feel of my body against mine. The way we fit together like clockwork. I've missed you so much. And as soon as I can, I will find you, no matter what. I need you. Without you I feel like someone has punched a hole through my heart. I don't know if you feel the same, but I know you care. However, I'm afraid that this is not a letter just to tell you how much I love you. You need to be careful. The Volturi was enraged when you left. Especially Alec and Aro. It felt like you were their secret weapon, found out by their enemies. Try to keep out of sight from everyone. And keep yourself a secret. There're coming for Liz, coming to get you back. And I'm coming too.  
All my love,  
Demitri._  
And I'd never thought about them at all. The only one who I remotely cared about was Renesmee. But I was a hunter now, and I couldn't let love overtake me. It's such a pathetic emotion to have.

The view was beautiful. Especially from my perch on the tree. I loved sitting in the highest part of the tree. Letting the whole world pass me by. I did this quite often. Sit in the tree. You'd be surprised how much time you have as a vampire. But this time, I was here for a reason. I knew one of them was coming. They'd sent one to watch me, and when I had chased them away they'd sent another. The only one who I'd had so far was Alec. He'd been sent three times. And to my confusion, my mind control didn't work on him. But I'd chased him away eventually. I saw the head of them straight away. And knew exactly who it was. Jane. I leaped from my perch and landed directly in front of her. Letting the hunter take over, I hissed.  
"Now, now. I've just been sent to retrieve you. Since my brother has failed to. I don't want to ruin our friendship." She reasoned.  
"Ha, friendship! What friendship? If we were friends I wouldn't want to rip you apart."  
"Please don't make me use my ability." She begged.  
"Go on. Just try it."  
Since I'd left, I'd become alot stronger. And faster. I don't know how, but it all started after I found that mind control didn't work on Alec. And somehow I knew they were linked. If I really tried, I'd be able to attack Jane. So surprising her, as she tried to mentally burn me, I grabbed her from behind, pushed her down, and sat on her back, pushing her head to the floor and gripping her wrists. She spat out dirt.  
"How...?"  
"I'm alot stronger than you think, Jane. Now, I'll let you go if you leave and never come back. After all we don't want to ruin our friendship."  
"No. I'm not leaving. Your more like me than you've ever thought. You're a monster."  
"So what? I've killed a few hundred people. Now you will leave. Or you'll lose your head. Right?"  
"No."  
I grabbed her hair, and slammed her head against the floor.  
"Right?"  
"Right."  
I leapt up off of her, and she dissapeared into the forest. I knew she'd be back. Or at least one of them would.

**So, Liz has _changed, _do you think she made the wrong choice? And that she should let her emotions back in?**


	2. So, Very Sorry

**Hey! So, I decided to make this chapter a flashback chapter, so you can see what Liz has been up to for that year that she's been missing. I also did it because, I have the story planned. But, to make it to twenty chapters or more, I need to fill in spaces. Because things can't happen straight away in the second chapter! And where have my readers of Dusk gone? C'mon guys! Review so I know you're there! Anyway, for others, just review. (Cus, I haven't had any yet, and would really like some ;) )**

Disclamer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, Bella would have chose Jacob, Edward wouldn't have come back, and Kristen Stewart wouldn't play Bella. Also, Bella wouldn't be so mean, but leading Jacob on!  


* * *

_One of the people that I hated most, and just practically annoyed me, had followed me. And I'd sworn that I'd used mind-control on them. How the hell did he shake of my mind control? I'd been away from Forks for only a month, but I felt better already. Sure, I might miss Renesmee. And yes, I couldn't stop thinking about Demitri. But it was easier, because I didn't have to run. Until now. However, I was tired of running, so I decided to fight Alec instead. I had just come out of a coffee shop, and had walked around the back, into the ally. And of course, he followed. Leaning against the wall, arms crossed over my chest, one foot resting on the wall for balence. Is how I waited for him. He didn't take long, and just stood there ridgid, staring at me._  
_"Beth..."_  
_"For gods sake, Alec. It's Liz! In fact, you don't even get to call me that. My name is Elizabeth."_  
_"Why can't you just see sense? It will be easier if you just come back!"_  
_"Me see sense? Why can't you? It's like a prison. They'll never let me leave if I go back. I'll never go back. You can't make me."_  
_"Please?"_  
_"No." I answered. "Alec, why are you here?"_  
_"You know why."_  
_"No, how did you manage to come back? I know I used my mind control on you. To make sure that you didn't come and find me."_  
_"I can't tell you. Not yet. I don't trust you."_  
_"Fine. At least we're on the same page. I don't trust you either."_  
_"Just come back?"_  
_"No. I am not coming back. There is only reason that I would go back. And I'm working on that."_  
_"You mean Demitri? I love you more than he ever could."_  
_"Ha! Even if you did, I don't love you. So, that wouldn't work, would it?"_  
_"I can make you happy. If you'd just let me."_  
_"No. Demitri is the only person that I will ever love. And nothing that you will ever say, will change that. Now, please just, leave me."_  
_"I will be back. And then you'll come with me."_

* * *

_My throat burned, and my head ached. I felt dizzy. It had been two whole months since I'd fed. And the worst thing was. I couldn't. There were no animals anywhere near where I was. So I couldn't feed. Unless...no. I wouldn't. I couldn't. Or could I? What harm would it do to kill just one human. No! I can't! But I'm so hungry. And I was walking down a street filled with loads. Surly I could just...yes. One just wandered into that park. And it seems like no one else is there. I might as well. So, I followed the human, and waited until they sat on a bench. Then I sat next to them. They didn't notice, they were drunk out of their mind. After about five minutes, he turned to me and waved._  
_"Hello..." He said to me; but it sounded like 'whello'_  
_"I'm really sorry." I looked into his eyes. "You will not make any sound. You will not be scared. And the pain will not bother you."_  
_"I will not make any sound. I will not be scared. And the pain will not bother me." He copied, as I leant forwards, and bit into the biggest vain._  
_The blood filled my mouth like a heavenly cascade. It felt like I was living paradise. It was so sweet, so_

_delicious. I drank quicker, and more hungrily. It tasted so good. I drank, and drank, and drank. Why in the world, did I ever want to stay with the animal blood? That was nothing in comparison. My hunger had evaporated completly. When I knew it was time to stop, I disapointingly, pulled away. I looked the man in the eyes._  
_"I'm sorry." I said, as I snapped his neck._

_It had been two months since I'd been feeding on human blood. And I was never going back. Why should I? There was no other vampires in the area where I was, so no one would know. Plus, even if there was, I didn't think I would go back anyway. It felt like I was on ecstacy when I drank human blood. So, there was obviously, no turning back. I was no in the middle of nowhere, hiding outside a house. From what I'd assumed; there was just a man in this house. The perfect victim. I creeped up to the window, and peeked inside. I was taken aback. Inside was a family, watching TV. Yes, there was a man. With his wife, two daughters, a son, and a baby. I had to turn back. I did love human blood. But there was no way I was going to stoop that low. I was about to turn back, when something in the corner of my eye, caught my attention. About ten meters away, were four men in black clothing. And they were heading towards the house. Crouching in the bushes, I waited to see what they were going to do. They made it to the house, and broke open the door, I followed._  
_I gasped. Inside, was the bodies of the whole family. Even the baby. There was blood everywhere, but I stopped myself from losing contol, to check it out. The men were in the living room where the family had been just minutes ago. When I walked in, they turned to me._  
_"Are you in this family too? The boss only said about the six of em'." One of them asked._  
_"How could you do that? Kill an innocent family for money? Two small children?"_  
_"A job's a job." Another shrugged._  
_"You'll pay for this."_  
_"Oh, this'll be fun. Shall we have some fun with her boys?" The first asked, whilst the others nodded._  
_I grabbed him, and snapped his neck before the others had time to flinch. Then, I ran to the door, slammed it shut, and pounded onto the heart of another really hard, so his heart stopped._  
_"Two left."_  
_I ripped the third's head off, and pulled the final one's heart out._  
_"So, very sorry..." I smirked._

* * *

**So, this is how Liz has become the ruthless killer she is today...  
Do you like it? Love it? Hate it?**


	3. A Present For You

For some strange reason I had become increasingly stronger. And I don't think that it was because of my getting older. I'm sure that I would have gotten the slightest bit stronger and faster since a year ago. However, it just didn't seem possible. I sighed, and turned off the TV. There was no point in me watching it anyway. It's not like any of it was something I _wanted _to watch. Since I was a vampire, and time went ten times slower, I had nothing to do these days. Apart from killing people to quench my thirst, there was literally nothing to do. And killing people just didn't seem as fun anymore. It was like I only killed for sport before. Now, I just didn't feel like it, unless I _needed _to feed. The last time I'd fed was after my encounter with Jane. And that was a month ago. But I still didn't feel hungry. Sometimes I wished that I had let Jasper end me. Then all of this wouldn't be happening. I wouldn't have killed so many people. And maybe he wouldn't of had to leave the Volturi. I didn't know if he'd gotten away. If he was looking for me. If he was even alive. But I tried to hope that he was at least alive. It seemed like that might be a better idea. To hope.  
My whole body tensed up, as I realised that someone was here. A vampire. And a vampire that I didn't know. So it obviously wasn't him, the Cullens, Alec or Jane. I wondered who it could be. I knew that I had to go and see, since this was my turf. And I didn't want anyone to create more bodies than there needed to be. So I got up, tided up, and put on my gear.  
How could someone even dare to come into my territory, when my mark was everywhere, I don't know. My anger clouded my thoughts as I ran. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? It had been awhile, since one of them had come, but I didn't think they'd send another one this quick. There was one thing that I knew for sure. I definatally wanted to rip this stranger's head off. Even if I didn't know who they were.  
My lips trembled, as I knew I was close. I felt like smirking. I always do. Especially when it's a vampire. The scent was still unfamiliar. I kept running. Running. Faster, and faster.  
And screeched to a hault behind a tree. I could see them. It was clearly a woman. She had long, lustrous mahogany hair and long legs that made her 5'10 tall. She turned, and I saw her face, however, I still didn't know who it was. She was wearing blue contacts over her red irises, making her eyes violet. Finally, I realised who she was, and had to keep back a snarl. Heidi.

Just the faintest sight of her, made me rip her to pieces. This was the woman who ruined mine, and my families lives. My mother's life. And more importantly, my father's. She was the one to turn his head, help him die. Then again, I did feel kind of drawn to her. And not because I wanted to kill her. He had told me about Heidi's gift; to be able to drawn people in. Like fishing bait. He told me about how he'd once told her that she had done some 'good fishing'.  
Teeth bared, I leaped out infront of her, and growled. It reminded me of when Jane had visited, however this time, it was totally called for. When she finally recognised me, she looked taken aback, and a little sad. But it was gone in a flash. And even though she didn't smirk, you knew there was some sort of evil by her eyes. There was an sinister glint in her eye. She looked at me like prey.  
"Aww, my little Lizzie! How is your life?" Her silk-like voice chimed.  
Even though Heidi was a bitch, as Cindy, she was alright with me. I wondered why...  
"Heidi. What is your business here?"  
"Why, Elizabeth. I'm here like they always are, to bring you back. And when they requested one of us, I leaped at the chance. When I heard what they did to you...Oh! I just had to see you."  
"You weren't there when it happened?" I questioned.  
"Of course not! If I was, then you would still be human. I was on vacation. You were on the bottom of that list. You know, the one for people to be changed. I made sure of it, the very bottom. But Demitri realised that you were related to the Cullens. Or Bella, so to speak. I would of stopped it if I could!"  
"And why would you do that, _Cindy_?"  
"You really didn't realise, did you?" I shook my head. "You were like a _daughter _to me! When Aro first gave me the job, I refused. But he made me. I never wanted to hurt your father. But Caius, he just wanted to torture someone. So he chose you. If I could change it, I would!"  
"Why should I believe you?"  
"I trust you, because you made Demitri love you. No one has ever been able to make him love, but you. Don't you see? I am being serious! It never would have happened!"  
"I'm sorry, but I really don't believe you."  
To her surprise, and mine also, I pushed her over, straddled her, and gripped the sides of her face tightly in my hands. She gasped.  
"Any last words?"  
"Don't ever let them take you..." She breathed, bracing herself.  
I ripped off her head, leaving her never-rotting corpse seperated. I knew what I had to do, and left the head, pulling my lighter out of my pocket. I dropped it on the body, and let it burn. Then I ran back to my apartment. And since it was dark, no one noticed the head I was carrying.  
It was dark inside, and I left it that way, as I picked up the gift-wrapped box, and placed the head inside. I wrote a message inside, so they knew what I could do.

_Master,  
DO NOT ever, send another, or they shall end up like our dear Heidi. One way or another, you're never going to get me. If I die, or I escape, it will never happen. Learn you're lesson. You and the Volturi just aren't good enough for my standerds.  
Elizabeth_

Let's see if the Volturi like that.


	4. Dragging me Inoccently into the Night

Surprisingly, The Volturi hadn't contacted me since Heidi's _little_ _accident_. I was hoping for even just a little reaction. Maybe it was a good thing? Perhaps they actually listened to my message, and were going to leave me alone. But I really doubted it. It just didn't seem like them. They usually never backed down. They would sent all of their forces. And I would do my best to keep them away as much as I could. Sometimes I wished that I'd never let Uncle Charlie convince me to move to Forks. It would of made mine and many other people's lives alot easier. Then again, I was on their list to be changed. Heidi had already wormed her way in and ruined my family's lives. It would have only been a matter of time. However, since I went to Forks, and The Volturi were targeting Bella and The Cullens, Demitri noticed the relationship between our surname's, and he gave Aro exactly what he wanted. If you think about it, everything that has happened was Demitri's fault. But, he didn't know that we'd fall in love. And I can't really blame him anyway.

I love him. Or at least I did a year ago. I hadn't heard from him since the letter, and it was too dangerous to see him anyway. I don't even know if he had escaped The Volturi yet. Why am I even thinking about this? I sighed. My life is a complete and utter, mess. When you're a vampire, and you have all the time in the world, you think alot. And I was doing _way _too much thinking lately. I need some air.  
_Even though I don't breathe.  
_To make myself look less like a murderer, since it was around three in the morning, I put on a jacket and some headphones. Now I looked like someone who was just minding their own business, trying to get somewhere. And the music kept me distracted from wanting to drink someone's life away. I hugged my arms to my chest, my hands in my pockets.

It was quite strange to actually see people walking around at this time in the morning. I didn't mind though. It kinda made me feel normal. Nobody paid any notice to me, which was good. If they took one look at my eyes...eesh. Already been there, and done that. The person ended up in a mental home. But it wasn't my fault! It's not like I used mind control...which I could of done, but I didn't. Sometimes I wonder if I could have been like The Cullens. Vegetarianism doesn't seem so bad. Except for the fact that I'd have to give up the only thing that kept me sane. If that would be what you'd call it.

Something jaulted me out of my thoughts. I had been in this town for a long time, and I pretty much knew everyone who lived in this little place. But I smelt a new presence. In fact, they didn't even smell human.

I knew it was too good to be true. Why would Aro listen to me? A year-old vampire who sent him one of his guard in a box. Or at least their head. This time I will show him. And I will show him good.

My sense of smell seemed pretty reliable, so I let it lead me to this _new person in town_.  
In the distance, I could see a figure. And it was this person. I knew it. Even though they had light footfalls, I knew the figure was male. Felix, perhaps? He had on a hooded sweatshirt, conceiling his face. Regardless, I followed the male through the streets, until he turned into a deserted street. Time to move.  
Without his knowledge, I ran up behind him, pinned him to the wall, hand holding the back of his neck, pushing the side of his face into the wall. He struggled. But he didn't manage to even get close to escaping.  
"_Who are you?_" I hissed.  
The person didn't answer, just struggled. I growled.  
"Stop _moving_! You're not _going _anywhere anyway."  
More wriggling. And protesting groans.  
"I'm feeling nice today." I smirked. "I'll let you go, _just this once_. But if you _ever _come back here; I will rip you limb from limb, incinerate the remains, and then burn the ashes. _Got it_?"  
A weak attempt of nodding was processesed. And slowly, I let the stranger go. But as I pulled my hand away from his neck, I accidently pulled down his hood.  
I gasped, but regained my composure, and held him to the wall by his neck, so I could look into his eyes.  
"What are you _doing here_, Demitri?" I spat, unwelcomlingly.  
"_Liz_?" He rasped, barely managing to get his words out.  
I loosened my grip on his throat. "Yes, yes, it's so _nice _to see you!" I said sarcastically. "What do you want?"  
"I came here looking for _you_. But it seems I was too late."  
"Oh, yes! So very late! What are you? The White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland?"  
"You've _changed_."  
"Obviously. But who's fault was that, _my love_." I laughed.  
"What's wrong _with _you? Where has the girl I fell in love with gone?" He asked, trying to stroke my cheek.  
I slapped his hand away.  
"Don't _touch _me. You know what...go, leave me alone."  
"What? But-"  
"Just go, Demitri!" I screamed.  
He sighed, and slumped off. It was a surprise. I would of thought that he'd of fought me. But no, he just went. I turned my back on his retreating form. And it was the biggest mistake I've ever made.

Before I could even react, my hands were pinned behind my back and I was on the floor. Suddenly, I was reminded of my encounter with Jane. Except, I was the one who was pinned. Demitri lowered his head to my ear.  
"Where has the old you gone, Liz? You've changed so much. Don't worry though, it'll be OK. I'm going to take you somewhere, and you will see what you've changed into. I love you, and I always will." He whispered, before kissing me just below the ear, and covering my head with a bag.

No matter how much I screamed. No matter how much I struggled. I couldn't escape. No one heard me, and no one came to my rescue. So Demitri inoccently dragged me off into the night.


	5. The Chains of Rejection

**Okay, so guys. I know this chapter is a little short, and I'm sorry for that, but...I think it's ok. One more thing is that I've changed Elizabeth's age-so she is now 16! I think it is better because she is now closer in physical age to Demitri, even though she may not be to Alec or Seth anymore. I will also be editing Dusk, so that most spelling errors and places where is states that Liz is 14 will be changed.**

"I'm going to _kill _you Demitri!" I screeched.  
The bag that was tightly wrapped around my face was extemely stuffy. And I knew that if I was still the week little human I was, then I would be fighting for air right now. Demitri's grip was iron-tight on me. I couldn't even move an inch. However, he did have a _few _decades on me. It was strange though. Before I had been able to attack Jane, and decapitate Heidi. Yet somehow, I had no way of fighting off Demitri's hold. It had been around half-an-hour since my re-encounter with my kidnapper. In fact, this douche-bag had kidnapped me more than once. I remembered it like it was yesterday. I was a helpless human then. Now, I should of been able to at least defend myself in the slightest way. I remembered the way my bones crunched under his steel hold. And the way he looked questioningly at me when I told him that I was going to 'go with him'.

I growled. I could kill him for this. It was all his fault. My body jaulted as I felt Demitri leap, and sling me over his shoulder. An oportunity had aroused. I kicked, clawed and tore at any available piece of flesh, clothing or hair that I could. If this was all I could contribute to a fight, then I was going to give it my all.  
"Stop it, Liz! We're almost there. You don't need to fight. It will be a waste of energy." He snarled.  
Even though he was expecting an answer, I didn't give him one. He doesn't deserve a single silable that comes out of my mouth. Let alone a whole sentence. I can't even believe that I even loved this..._thing_.

He picked up speed, and started to run at his fastest possible. My struggling never ceased. And neither did his grip. I just wished that someone, anyone, would see him. But no, nobody would ever be able to see him running at this speed. No human at least. I just wished he would stop so that I could attack. But that didn't seem to be happening any time soon.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only one, Demitri's speed gradually slowed. Excitement bubbled up inside me. This was my chance. My chance to escape. I had to restrain myself from giggling. I knew that that would most definatally give me away. I waited, and waited, until he finally stopped. Now was my chance. He threw to the ground, and pinned me down. Failure.  
Even though I couldn't see what was happening, I knew it wasn't going to be good. I felt handcuff's made of extremely strong metal clip around my wrists and ankles. My whole body was covered in chains, and the bag on my head was tied tighter. I hissed. It could barely move. How dare he do this to me? Suddenly it dawned on me how rejected and alone I had started to feel. A few months ago, I could never of _dreamed _of Demitri doing this to me. Now everything felt unfamiliar. I felt like curling up into a ball, only to remember the chains that were securely wrapped around me.

Demitri's weight on me disapeared, and I thought that I would finally alone. I sighed in relief.  
"I'm sorry about this Liz, but you need help. And this was all I could think of. Your severe restraint is nescisary. I can't let you get free as I turn my back now, can I? I learnt that today." Demitri whispered.  
I was about to shout back at him, but he covered my mouth.  
"I'll be back soon. Goodbye."  
Those were the last words he said to me, before he ran.

My body shook with rage. _Two hours_. Two hours I had been trying to escape, and the only thing I had managed to do was break the handcuffs on my ankles. But what good were my feet in a situation like this? What I was really trying to do, was to break the restraints on my wrists. Then I could take this stupid bag off my face, and see where I was. After that it would just be a matter of breaking the chains. I sighed.  
_One more try_. I thought.  
With all the strength I could muster, I braced myself, and pulled.  
I heard a very loud _snap!_and screamed out in joy. I had done it! I was almost free!

I reached down to the chains around my legs, gave them a good yank, and my legs were free. Next, I broke the chains, one at a time, on my arms. The chains around my chest were the strongest, but after many attempts, they were gone. Finally, I grabbed the chains around my neck, pulled, and threw them as far away from me as I could. The bag fell off my head, and I ripped it to shreds. I was free! After all that time!

I felt a bit parched, and knew that I would have to feed very soon. Looking up, my surroundings were unfamiliar at first, but suddenley, I knew exactly where I was.

I was in the clearing. In Forks.

**Hope you liked it! Next chap up soon. Also, anyone want to make me some new covers for Dusk and Dawn? Thanks.**


	6. You've Been Missed

**Hey guys! My first Dawn chapter in...I don't know, four, five months? I just wasn't feeling it. But, to make up for the wait, the chapter is my longest yet! Don't know how I did it! To be honest, I don't think the second half is as good as the first, but I tried. I really hope you like it, and remember to follow, review and favourite!**

My throat felt dry as I ran through the forest that surrounded the clearing. As I sprinted I passed many deers, and for some strange reason, I wasn't tempted by them in the slightest. Why was it so familiar? I knew it hadn't been that long, but still...it was like I was in these exact woods just yesterday. As I got deeper into the forest, the smell of wolf became almost too unbaring. It was spread into the trees and the dirt, like a perfume that just didn't suit. I noticed fresh paw prints to my left as I ran, reminding me of Jake in his wolf form. His golden brown fur, and big brown eyes that saw into the depths of your soul.  
However, no matter how gentle and calming he seemed, he was just as much of a hunter as I was. He just didn't see it. Deep down inside, he was a murderer too, a killer who ripped people-even if they were vampires-to shreds.  
I got closer to the outskirts of the forest, and saw the all too familiar streets of Forks. The first thing I noticed was the Diner. It had some type of draw to it, like it wanted me to go there. And at first I did take a hesitant step forward, then realised my mistake. I had gone missing from Forks a year ago. Most of the residents must think me dead, so if I turned up now, in public, then I would be the talk of the town. And then who would find out about my presence?  
Maybe that's what Demetri wanted, for me to come here and ask for their _help_. But I wouldn't give into him that easily. I would go to the Cullens in my own time, when I was ready. It had been a year. I needed to give them a show. And first I needed an opening act.  
Time for some fun.  
Maybe that would finally teach Demetri a lesson. Using my speed, I ran to a small store, and brought a hoodie. Yes, I paid. I'm not all bad. I put it on, and pulled the hood up concealing my face, then I walked down the road, stalking my prey. I noticed one young man with darkened skin and deep black hair walking on his own down a stray path. I followed, and wondered if I could have possibly known him. Or if Bella had? But now wasn't the time, now was the time to get what I wanted. He trod slowly and quietly, and no one else besides myself and him were on the street, so no one would notice his absence. His walking slacked, and he turned to face me, I recognised his face, but I couldn't quite place it with a name.  
"Wh-who are you?" He quivered. "If you want money, I don't have much..."  
Smirking, I pulled down my hood.  
"A girl?" He asked bewildered. "Wait...you're the Swan girl. Elizabeth, right? Do you want me to call Bella for you? 'Cause I know you've been missing for a while, and I'm sure she can help you. So-"  
"How do you know Bella?"  
"I went to highschool with her. My name's Tyler. Once, I kinda, almost...killed her. And-"  
"Will you shut up already?" I demanded.  
"What? I..."  
"Look, I'm sorry for what's going to happen. But I need to make a stand. To show people that they don't own me."  
A look of confusion crossed his features, then shock as I stood in front of him-much to his surprise.  
"P-please? D-d-don't do t-this..." He pleaded, tears running down his cheeks.  
"I'm really sorry. I wish it didn't have to be you." I whispered with genuine mercy.  
My hunger showed, and I knew it was time. I wiped away his salty tears with my thumb, then gently grasped the sides of his face, and tilted his neck. I lowered my head, and my lips brushed a pulsing vain that was just too tempting. He shivered under my hold. And I slowly bit into his neck, draining the life that he once had.

Two weeks and twelve victims later, I knew that the Cullens had got my message. However, I still couldn't believe what I'd done. Killed twelve innocent people to give them a _message_? What was wrong with me? How in the world could I ever do that? I know what I've got to do now. I've got to talk to them, and make them see that there is no hope for me, but first; I had to deal with a little pain in the backside. The woods seemed inviting, if that was even possible.  
But yes, that's what they were. They seemed friendly and welcoming. I cautiously went into the edge of the woods, then traveled further, away from the town. With my vampire speed obviously.  
I just ran, knowing that I had to do this. It was important to me. The longing and dred grew inside me, because deep down inside me, I knew that I really didn't want to do what I was going to do, but, I needed to.

There, leaning against a tree, he stood. When he heard me approach, he lifted his head, and half-smiled at me. A small pull in my gut told me to go to him, but I couldn't. Not yet.  
"Liz." He greeted.  
"Jake."  
"It's been awhile."  
"I know."  
"Is that all the greeting I get?" He teased. "Come here."  
I wanted to go to him, I truly did. But I'd not let my feelings out like this in a while, so I was cautious. He smiled at me, kindly beckoning. I hesitated, but slowly realised that I needed comfort. So I went to him, and let him envelop me in his arms. For once in a while, I felt needed. But most of all; I felt safe. I buried myself in his hold, wishing I could stay like this forever.  
After I knew I needed to set things straight, I pulled away.  
"Jake, you're going to be angry with me, but I need to let you know something." I took a deep breath. "The people who have died recently...I killed them."  
"I know."  
"And I'm really sorry about it now, but I needed to-" I stopped. "Wait, you know?"  
"Of course. I knew it was a bloodsucker, and since it wasn't the Cullen's, I knew it was you." He shrugged.  
"You must understand why I did it though? I know it sounds stupid and naïve, but I needed to show the Cullen's that they don't own me. And they're not going to be missed. People with no family, homeless people."  
"You still can't kill them, though."  
"Do they suspect me?"  
"No, they have no clue. All they know is that cra-Alice, can see you coming. But they don't know it's _you_."  
"I will make up for it. I'm going to face them, and then I'm leaving."  
"Don't."  
"Don't what?"  
"Leave. You're needed here. You don't realise it, but you have been missed. By Bella, me, _Renesmee_."  
"Little bear..." I whispered.  
"I know you are not all bad, Liz. I can see it. And I'm sure if you stay, they can help you."  
"But that's what he wanted, and I am _not _letting that happen!"  
"Who? Who's he?"  
"Him. Demetri. He wants the old me back, and I can't let him get what he wants."  
"Did he hurt you? Is that what it is?" He asked gently.  
"No. He loved me. And I don't deserve to _be loved_." I cried, and slouched down against a tree.  
He came over, and knelt beside me. "Of course you deserve to be loved. You are loved by so many people. And we need you back with us."  
"You really think so?"  
"Yes. Always."  
"Ok. I'm going to see them. And I'll stay."

Standing in the clearing, I braced myself for impact. I was going to see them all after a year. Bella, Edward, Alice, my little bear...all of them. Far away, I heard footsteps. They were coming. And from my senses, I could tell it was all of them. And, Jake was there too. Not with them. But in the woods. Waiting to back me up if needed. I tried to block my mind in any way possible, because of Edward, but I bet that it didn't work in the slightest.  
It did seem like ages, but, they finally came into view, and stopped about ten meters away from my place. They all regarded me carefully. Emmett and Jasper both waiting to see if I made any move to attack. Edward stood protectively near Bella and Renesmee. I noticed that Renesmee now looked like her age was of a eleven-year-old, instead of a young five-year-old. Carlisle spoke first.  
"Hello. We understand that you have killed quite a few people here in Forks. And we would not be bothered about this, except for the fact that we have remained in this area for quite a while now, and we do not need any disturbances."  
I nodded.  
"Also, we do not pray on humans, as you may have identified from our eyes." He said. "What do you have to say about this matter?"  
"I knew about your residency here before I came. I also knew about your ways...which I do not find unusual. I have killed those humans for a reason."  
"And what would that be?" Esme asked kindly.  
"I suppose you could say I wanted to make a stand." I replied, equally as kind. However, I did not understand why none of them recognised me. I wasn't that different looking, was I?  
"And why would you want to do that?" Carlisle continued.  
"Someone wanted to change me, I did not respect their opinion. However, someone else changed my mind about that."  
"Who are you?" Bella asked, whilst Edward's grip on her tightened.  
"Nobody."  
As I was about to turn away, Renesmee tried to take a step forward, but was stopped by Bella's restricting hand.  
"I want to see." She said, looking up at her mother.  
"See what?"  
"See her face." She replied. Edward looked at Bella.  
"Let her go, she will be fine." He reassured her.  
After a final cautious nod from her mother, Renesmee slowly walked towards me. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want her to know what a monster I was. I was about to turn away, but Jacob's words rang in my mind.  
_You don't realise it, but you have been missed. By Bella, me, Renesmee. _Maybe he was right.  
Determination clouded Renesmee's eyes, and a small smile played on her lips. She was so close. I knelt, and waited for her. Even though she was 'eleven', she was still petite, with a small frame. She stood in front of me, staring intently at my face, trying to place who I was.  
When she did realise, she smiled, and placed her small palm on my face.

_Bella was pacing back and forth, concern written on her face. Edward tried to comfort her, but it was no use. At this time, I had been gone for seven months.  
"Where is she? You don't think she's gone to the Volturi do you?"  
"Of course not, she will come back soon. I swear to you."  
"I hope you're right."  
"Mother, don't worry. Aunt Liz should be back anytime soon. She won't go to them." Renesmee spoke.  
"I hope so, Nessie."_

"Do you really think Auntie Liz will come back, Jake?"  
"Sometime she will. I think she just wants to be alone for a while now."  
"OK."

I was sucked out of the memories, as Renesmee wrapped her arms tightly around me. Even though I buried my face in her shoulder, I still saw Bella trying to approach, and Edward stopping her. Renesmee wouldn't let go, even when I tried to pull away.  
"C'mon now. Let go." I whispered, and she did as I asked, though she still did grasp my hand tightly.  
She tried to pull me forward, but I wouldn't go.  
"Who is it, Nessie?" Rosalie asked.  
"It's auntie Liz!" She grinned.  
As soon as my name left her lips, Bella went rigid. She stared into my eyes, as I did hers, and I let Edward into my mind. We stayed like that for a long time, until I realised Jake was beside me, as he put his arm around my shoulders. We walked forward together like that, until we stood only two meters away from them.  
"Is it really you?" Bella asked.  
"Yes."  
Before I could react, Bella had jumped on me, pulling me into a hug. I tried to pull her off, but was unsuccessful. So I just stood there limp.  
"You should let go of me now." I whispered. And she did. "You won't want me to stay. I've killed hundreds."  
"Haven't we all." Jasper joked, except I didn't find it funny.  
"I didn't come here of my own accord. I was tied up and brought here. By Demetri. He thought you could help me." I scoffed.  
"And we shall." Carlisle said.  
"I told you they'd help." Jake told me.  
"I suppose." I whispered.  
"Come inside." Esme spoke.  
We all went inside, and as always, I was hesitant, but I complied.  
"So what now?" I asked.  
"Take it step by step. First; you need some hobbies. And you need to feed. From an _animal._"  
"Ok. What type of hobbies?" I asked, as I noticed Jasper, and Emmett left.  
"Why don't you write a diary, and do some sports. Here, take a journal." He handed me an old worn book.  
"Thank you." I said, hesitantly.  
"Rose will show you to your room. I hope you don't mind the attic."  
"No, that's fine."  
"And I trust you have some belongings?"  
"In my car."  
"Give Alice the keys, and she will retrieve them. Your belongings, and car."  
"Ok..." I said, and gave her the keys.  
"Good. Go on up. We just have something to discuss." He told me.  
As I was about to stand, and go with Rose, Jasper and Emmett returned. "Carlisle, there is a human in the woods."


	7. The Hard Way

**New chapter, hope you like it. And if you're wondering who the new character is; turn back to Dusk chapter 18, and there is a brief mentioning of them. Enjoy!**

"There's a human in the woods." Jasper said, looking grim.  
"What do you mean, human in the woods. How does this affect us?" Carlisle asked.  
Emmett looked at me, then back at Carlisle. "We asked him if he was lost. And he said he was looking for a girl."  
"And?" Rose questioned.  
"He said he was looking for Liz."  
I froze. Who would be looking for me? It was obviously not one of the Volturi. Emmett would have said if it was. And I didn't remember any other people who I'd met. There was Charlie...but he was long gone. And if was one of the wolves Emmett would have said that too. So, who would it be?  
"Did-did they mention their name?" I asked.  
Jasper shook his head.  
"I guess I have to go then." I sighed.  
"You don't have to go." Bella spoke.  
"I need to see who it is."  
"What if you can't contol yourself?"  
"Well, If I know this person enough, I'm sure I can stop myself." I reasoned with Bella.  
"If you're sure...?"  
"Positive."  
Bella just slightly smiled at me, which I took as a 'go on then'.  
So I did. After putting on brown contact lenses, I stood proudly, and walked out the door. My instincts were override, telling me to get this over with, but at the same time, shouting at me to run. But I couldn't. I _needed_ to know who it was. It just had to. However, I was quite scared. What if it was someone I didn't know, that were working for the Volturi? If I had a heartbeat, I'm sure it would be speeding up right now. But I couldn't back out now. I could smell their scent, which was a mix of rare spices and herbs. To me, it smelt delicious. However, not delicious for me to eat, it was like the scent had some sort of repellant. I could hear their steady breathing, not panicked then. I knew I was getting closer, because their heartbeat became closer. I rounded a corner, until I saw him. But there was no reconition in my mind.  
When he noticed I was there, he turned to look at me, but said nothing.  
"You were looking for me...?" I asked.  
"No. I was looking for Elizabeth Swan."  
"I'm Elizabeth Swan." I told him.  
He looked taken aback. "Liz?" He tried to walk towards me, but noticed my confusion.  
"Do I know you?"  
"Haha. Of course. It's me. Josh." He stated.  
"Josh..."  
I couldn't believe it. I ran to him and pulled him into a hug, he grasped me tightly back. I braced myself for the hunger, but there wasn't any. His scent was heavenly though, and the repellant was still there. I pulled away from him, but kept close.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I came looking for you. You said that you would be back after a few months. And it's been a year and three months."  
"Oh."  
"So? Why have you been here for so long? Why didn't you come back?"  
"I was...otherwise occupied."  
"What do you mean?" He asked. "You didn't find someone else did you?"  
"What? No!"  
"Then what?"  
"I can't tell you right now..."  
"Please?"  
"Josh. It's complicated, Ok?" I reasoned. "I trust you, but I haven't seen you in a while, like you said. I guess we need to catch up a bit."  
"A bit? Alot more like."  
"Excuse me?" I questioned.  
Josh looked at me, and grinned; before he embraced me in his arms again, but pressed his lips against mine, and it was a kiss of hunger, because of how much he had missed me.  
The thirst was building, and I leap away from him, holding my hands out infront of me, like how you would calm an animal.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
He grinned again. "Kissing you. What did it look like?"  
"I know you were kissing me, douche. But why?"  
"Well...we didn't officially break up." His grin never faltered.  
"Uh-that's because...I thought I was coming back..." I stuttered, and he stepped closer to me.  
"You're not ending it now are you?"  
"Look, I seriously cannot be involved in a love pentagon right now. A square is bad enough."  
"Pentagon? You're telling me that three other guys like you?" He scoffed.  
"Uh...yeah."  
"Okay...but you still love me right? I mean we've dated since we were twelve. And now we're fifteen. Three years, Liz. That's gotta mean something, right?"  
"It does, it means so much to me. But I've...changed."  
"You've moved on." He looked down, face grim.  
"Not really-" His smile returned. "But, I was involved with someone else for a little bit..."  
"Who? I'll kill him for taking my girl away from me." He growled.  
"No, you won't. And I still...love you."  
"Are you sure? I'm not doing this if I'm the only one in it."  
"You won't be. But I haven't been...in a relationship for a while, so can we please take it slowly?" I pleaded.  
From the corner of my eyesight, I noticed a orange leaf fall from a tree. It slowly cascaded down to the ground, returning to it's brothers. I smiled. Even leaves could be happy.  
"Yeah, of course. I'll do anything to be with you again."  
This time, my smile was directed at him. "Thank you, Josh."  
"You don't need to thank me." He blushed, and I pulled him into another hug. Whenever I'm held by someone like this; I feel so whole, and happy. It's just perfect. It kind of makes me feel human.  
When we pulled apart, Josh rubbed his hand across the back of his neck.  
"So...how's your mum?"  
"I don't know." I answered. Then I realised my mistake, Josh thought I'd been living with my mother for the whole of my absence. But that wasn't the case.  
"What do you mean, you don't know?"  
"I...I don't live with her anymore. I've been...taken out of her custody." I lied.  
"So, who? Oh, wait. Do you live with your cousin now?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
"What's her name?"  
"Bella." I answered.  
"Oh, yeah. Do you still think she's a bitch?"  
"Josh!" I slapped him on the arm, knowing that the others would most propably be able to hear us.  
"I'll take that as a 'no', then..."  
"Yes. Yes, you will."  
He looked at me, uncomfterble. And shifted from foot to foot.  
"Do you...want to meet them?" I asked, thinking of nothing else.  
"Who?"  
"My, uh...new family."  
"I suppose. But they better not be snobby. Remember when we used to joke about what they would be like? That they would-" I cut him off with a glare. "Sorry, sorry. Guess I've gotta be nice then."  
"No shit."  
"Don't be aggressive." He scolded.  
"I can be as aggressive as I want."  
"Ok, then. You want it the hard way."  
"What-" Before I could finish, I was on Josh's shoulder. I'd forgotten his 'hard way'. As I was about to break free easliy, I realised I couldn't; because I'd never been able to escape before, and he would get suspicious. So, I struggled with minimal strength.  
"Where to 'Little Miss Angry'?" He asked.  
"Forward, through the trees, til' you reach the edge." I huffed.  
"See, it's not hard to be nice."  
"Will you put me down now?"  
"Nah, I like the view from here."  
"Josh!" I scolded again, knowing he meant my butt.  
He just chuckled.

After a very long walk, and several times of getting lost, due to Josh's bad navigating skills, we made it to the edge of the woods, where Josh still hadn't put me down.  
"Josh..."  
"Fine, fine." He gave in, and gently put me down.  
"Thank you." I said. "Doesn't your shoulder hurt."  
"Nah, you're not that heavy." I knew he was lying, and was in slight pain.  
"Liar."  
"Am not." He stuck his tongue out.  
"Whatever. Come on." I told him, and started to head towards the house, where my _family _was waiting. As I did, however, Josh grabbed my hand in his. I looked up at him, then down at our entwined hands, and smiled.  
_Guess this is what he calls taking it slow.  
_We walked slowly, and kept our hands clasped together. When we did reach the house, he hesitated, and I pulled him inside. He let out a slow whistle of appriciation, and I grinned at him, pulling him along. There, in the main sitting room, they all were; and Josh let out a little gasp at their numbers. I heard Jasper chuckle.  
"Well, everyone. This is Josh." I introduced him, but I knew they were all thinking _we know_.

**So, what is your opinion of Josh? And do you think Liz has chosen wisely; not choosing Demi? Let me know in a review ;) **


	8. Photo Album

Bella looked at us, and then at our entwined hands. She frowned, as did Jacob. I hadn't noticed his presence before, but now I saw he was quite upset. I planned to talk to him later, but first, I had to tell Josh everyone's names. They all waited in anticipation.  
"So. Josh this is-"  
"Save it." He cut me off.  
"What?"  
"You can tell me in a bit, 'cus I'll just forget." He grinned, and so did Emmett. I had a feeling these two were going to be friends.  
_Not good...  
_"Ok...so, uh..."  
"Where are you staying Josh?" Alice asked to help me out a bit.  
"Uh, a hotel."  
"We both know that's not true." Edward told him, no emotion on his face.  
"Ok. Well here's the thing...I'm not staying anywhere, because I only got here today."  
"Didn't your mum and dad sort something?" I asked.  
"They don't know I'm here..."  
"Josh...what are we going to do with you?"  
"I've got an idea." Jacob muttered, so only Josh couldn't hear.  
I frowned. As much as I didn't want to leave Josh alone, I needed to talk to Jacob. "Josh, I've just got to do something...will you be ok on your own?"  
"Don't worry. I'll keep him busy." Emmett said, grinning again.  
I just sighed. "Oh god..." I whispered, and almost everyone chuckled. I went and stood next to Jacob, as Emmett took Josh away. He looked down at me, but didn't say a thing. I looked down at his boots, then into his warm brown eyes. "Can I speak to you for a second?"  
"Yeah, sure." He huffed.  
I lead the way, and started running. I didn't go fast on purpose, and ran just quicker than a human. Then I realised that I wouldn't have been able to run much faster anyway. I would test on that later.  
I knew Jake was following me, and I heard his heavy footfalls behind me; but I was glad that he didn't phase, because that would have been awkward. Running, I passed several trees; and continued on until I made it way past the Cullen's hearing range. I stopped slowly, and leant against a tree, waiting for Jacob. He wasn't long, and turned up infront of me in less than a minute. He wasn't panting, and no sweat lingered on his skin, as it would have done, if he wasn't human. We didn't speak for a while, and just took in our suroundings. I was so bored, that I counted all of the crevases and indentations in one singular leaf, until Jake cleared his throat.  
"Look, I don't know what this is-"  
"Jacob." I stared him down. "Why were you behaving so weirdly back there? Do you not like Josh or something?"  
"It's not that I don't like him...Ok, I don't. But it's not that."  
"Then what is it?"  
"Seth." He sighed. How could I forget Seth? The wolf who had imprinted on me? The one who I knew was a great friend? "I just can't stand the fact that later he'll see you with someone else in my thoughts." I knew he meant when they phased.  
"I know what you mean. But I was with Josh before any of this happened...it's like he's the only thing I have left that I need from my human life."  
"I understand that. I do. But is it really fair to bring him into all this?"  
I shook my head,"No."  
"So what are you going to do about it?"  
"I want to spend some time with him. But then I guess I'll have to send him home." I looked down, and Jacob approached me. Tilting my chin up to look at him, he looked right at me.  
"I want you to be happy, Liz. But I just don't think you should bring him into this when he could get hurt."  
I just nodded, and Jacob pulled me into his arms.

***  
When we arrived back at the house, Josh and Emmett had returned, and they were happily chatting. I wondered what they had been up to.  
"What have you guys been doing?"  
"I showed him all of our rides in the garage. Then we set up your rooms." Emmett told me.  
"Rooms?"  
"Your's and Josh's. In the attic."  
"Oh, right."  
"There's also a little sitting room up there, and your stuff's in your room."  
"Thanks, Emmett."  
"It was no problem." He grinned, again. I just laughed. Alice bounced over to me.  
"I'll show you your rooms." She said, taking my hand.  
I looked at Bella, who just shrugged and grinned.  
_Thanks, Bella...  
_Edward chuckled, whilst I scowled at him, and went to slap the back of his head, but Alice pulled me up the stairs.  
"Come on, Josh!" She called, and he obidiently followed us. We climed up at least three flights of stairs, before we reached the attic; which was nothing like the type of attic I was expecting. The large expanse of area was beautifully decorated with the same stylish furniture as the three lower floors. There was three large windows, where you could see the whole woods, and anything near them. I walked over to the window, and placed my hand on the smooth, firm glass. Nothing could describe how breathtaking the view was. It was just so magical. And with my vampire senses, I could see almost every pine on every tree. The footprints in the mud me and Jacob made with our running. A bluebird chirping peacefully on a branch. And a small, stream; which gushed long, fast jets of water down-river. Alice came up behind me.  
"I'll let you two get settled in."  
I turned around, to see see she had gone, and Josh nosing around noisily in his room. I headed over to my room, and turned the silver knob. I gasped at it's beauty. It was almost as breathtaking as the view. In the centre of the room, was a double bed; with silk sheets, and a beautiful white, organza canopy drape, which hung and wound delicately on the bed's wooden frame. Underneath it was a plush, white rug, which I wouldn't dare touch with my shoes. A large, white couch was located on the far side of the room, in front of three more windows, with more spectacular views. On it's left, against the wall, was a long, deeply filled bookshelf, and on the wall which was oposite to it; another two doors. One I was guessing to lead to a en-suite bathroom, but the other room I was unsure on, so I went to investigate. Inside, as I realised was typical for Alice, was a closet. It was a medium size, with my own clothes already located on it's shelves and racks. However, it still looked bare to me. When I went back into the bedroom, I noticed a few of my other belongings had been placed around the room. Somehow, my few photos from my room at my mother's, were located on a dresser, and the two nightstands on either side of my bed. I went to the closest nightstand to the door, and picked up the photo. Falling back onto the bed, I realised it was of me, Josh, and Sian, sitting together on our favourite park bench, where we always used to hang out. Just looking at it brought back so many old memories. Whilst I looked, Josh came into my room, and sat next to me. He looked at the photo, and wrapped an arm around me. I leant into him, and put my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that for a while, until Josh said to me,  
"So, you gonna tell me about who's who?" He asked.  
Standing up, I looked at him. "Give me a minute." I left the bed, and headed to the bookshelf, searching for something. Surprisingly, it was there. I slowly dislocated it from it's place, and sat back on the bed next to Josh, cross-legged. When the book was opened, the pages were crisp, and freshly used.  
"What's that?"  
"A photo-album. Of the Cullens."  
"Ok, then. Blow me away." He came closer to look.  
I inspected the first photo, taken not too long ago, which contained a happy couple. The woman with long, hazel-golden hair, and warm brown eyes. The man, had handsome blonde locks, and a kind smile. They looked so comfertable in each other's arms. "This is Esme, and Carlisle," I turned the page, and there stood Rosalie and Emmett. Rose looked so elegant in her long, black silk dress, with a smiling Emmett by her side. "Emmett, and Rosalie," then it was Alice in her casual clothing, smiling, with arms wrapped around Jasper. "Alice and Jasper," After that it was Bella, and Edward at their wedding. I smiled. "Edward and Bella," A few more photos revealed Jacob and Nessie "Jacob and Renesmee," And finally, it was most of them at the wedding, all smiling. I closed the book, and looked at Josh.  
"There's alot of them. And they're all, together?" He asked.  
"Yeah." I nodded.  
"Wow." He commented, and took the book from my hands, whilst flicking throught the pages once again. A knock on the door made us both look up. Esme poked her head around the slightly ajar door, and smiled at me.  
"Sorry, just wanted to give you this." She said, and held out the journal Carlisle had promised. I stood up and gently took the delicate book from her grasp.  
"Thank you." I said to her before she left silently. I put the book under my pillow, and lay back on the bed.  
"What's that?"  
"It's just my old journal." I told him, not exactly saying the truth.  
"Oh, right," He muttered. He was still looking at the pictures, but bent his head closer to inspect the one of all the Cullens. "They're a bit creepy. Walking around quietly, loads of money, golden eyes...don't you think?" He asked.  
"I suppose," I needed to check something. "Back in a min."  
Standing up, I walked at a humane pase towards the en-suite. I opened the door, and shut it tightly behind me. Inside, I searched for a while looking for contacts, then finally found about four pairs in the back of the cabinet. I took a packet and replased the ones I was wearing. After making sure they fit perfectly, and were not in any way showing red irises, I left the bathroom and sat on the bed once more.  
"You ok?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Cool. Well, I guess I better go settle into my _own _room."  
I chuckled. "That would be good." He smiled at me, and waved, before turning to leave. When he did, I ran to the door, and locked it, so I could be left in peace. Then, I sat on the bed, and took out the journal from under the pillow. I ran my hand along its smooth surface. It was perfect. I didn't know how. It just was. At that moment, I realised I hadn't got a pen, so I went to search, before neatly putting away the photo-album.  
A pen wasn't that hard to find, and before I knew it, I was writing.  
_  
Today was very eventful. I came back to my real home, and was welcomed with open arms. It was a little scary, because I thought they wouldn't forgive me, and would reject me on the doorstep. I didn't want to be left alone. But they were almost, happy, to see me. And I spoke to Jake. He was...welcoming too. Then Josh came. Oh my god. I've missed him so much, but after Jacob talked some sense into me, I realised that I can't stay with Josh. Not anymore, because I can't bring him into all...this. So now I need to figure out how to tell him. My room is gorgeous, and the view is so amazing. I couldn't stop gasping. I'm not sure if this is how you write a diary, so I'm going to stop now._

Somehow, I felt better.


	9. In a Few Centuries

**New chapter, sorry it's not very long, had a bit of writers block :D**

Alice came bustling into my room at six in the morning, yanked open the curtains, and grinned at me.  
"Go wake Josh up for me, will you? I can't get him to budge." She chirped, pulling back my covers. I'd been lying in bed all night, and had read all the _Harry Potter _books. Now all I had to do, was buy a whole interesting library, because I needed to be occupied tonight. And the next night, and the next night, and the next night...I think you get the picture. Even though I don't sleep, I didn't want to leave the comfort of my soft, warm bed. When I didn't budge, she put her hands on her hips and pouted at me.  
"Pwease?" She begged, fluttering her eyelashes.  
"Where exactly would we be going?"  
"We need to go shopping, to get you some new clothes!" She squealed, and burst into my closet. I could distinctly hear her rummaging around in there, and the slight thuds of clothes being thrown on the floor. She came out seconds later, my clothes bundled in her arms. Before I could protest, she dumped them on the floor, and frowned at me.  
"You see these," She indicated to my clothing. "They are unacceptable. Especially when you're so pretty, and can pull of almost anything."  
"First of all, I'm fine with my current wardrobe. And second, you must be blind to think that."  
"I am most certainly not blind! And you are very beautiful. Maybe that's why you have four guys chasing you!"  
"Four...?"  
"Well, there's Demetri, Alec, Seth and Josh of course!"  
"Oh god." I moaned. That needed to be sorted out soon.  
"Anyway, let's see..." Alice appeared in front of me, clothes from shops for emergencies in her arms. I must be an emergency...  
She stripped me of my clothes, so I stood naked in front of her. I tried to cover myself up, but she stopped me, and told me it was 'nothing she'd never seen before!'. She gave me some matching blue underwear, which I pulled on thankfully. Then she gave me some designer blue skinny jeans, a plain white top, and some black converse. She also gave me another designer item, a black leather jacket, which I didn't see how it was much different from my earlier ones. Apart from the designer bit. When I was fully dressed, she smiled at me, and handed me some more clothes.  
"Give them to Josh, will you? And wake him up!" She grinned, and disappeared downstairs. _Alice... _

I went into Josh's room after brushing my hair, and sorting out my 'final look'. He was still sound asleep, face pushed into the pillow, covers bundled around him. There was just enough room for me to sit next to him on the edge of the bed.  
He looked so peaceful lying there. It made me know for definite, that I needed to send him home tomorrow morning. He couldn't stay here. Not now.  
I grabbed his shoulder, and pushed him slightly. He just took a breath and lay still. So I shook him harder, no movement. As a last resort, I sat on him. He moved and looked up at me, confusion clear in his eyes.  
"What _are _you doing?"  
"Waking you up." He still looked at me. "Now put these on, Alice's orders." I threw the clothes at him, and walked out the door. Back in my room, my clothes were made, and there was a small black shoulder bag on my bed, when I picked it up, I found some money and a note inside. It read:  
_This is just some money I had lying around, but if it's not enough, I'm bringing my card too!  
-Alice  
_Typical. I double checked the money, and trust me, it's not money that's just lying around. It's like money that you'd use to give someone life saving surgery. I've got to make sure that Alice doesn't waste too much on me, especially because of the large amount of bills. I grabbed the black bag, and placed the money inside. Why would I leave it?  
Then, I headed out of my room, and knocked on Josh's door.  
"Josh, are you ready?" I called. Then I heard the rustling of clothes, and the door swung open.  
Josh was standing there-in just jeans. I immediately covered my eyes, even though I didn't want to, and grimaced.  
"Josh! Totally uncalled for!"  
"What?"  
"You're practically naked!"  
"And? You're gonna have to get used to that."  
"Er, no. I'll be waiting downstairs, only come down if you're decent." I left him in the doorway, but before I stepped on the first step, Josh called me.  
"I am decent!"  
I just left him, and hurried downstairs, making some buttered toast for Josh. He needed some food to keep him going. I was so busy making sure it was perfect, that I didn't notice faint footsteps behind me. When I turned around Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were standing behind me, grinning. Emmett's grin was the biggest.  
"What?" I looked at them in a puzzled way. Jasper chuckled.  
"That Josh, he's a keeper." Rosalie called, as she towed Emmett back into the living room. Then, I slapped my palm to my forehead, realising that the whole house, apart from Josh, could hear everyone's conversations.  
_Great, just great._  
I sighed, and carried the toast to the coffee table in the lounge. Then Josh walked in.  
"Am I decent?" He asked.  
I checked. Shoes, jeans, and...  
"You forgot your shirt." I told him.  
"I didn't..." He trailed off, looking at his chest. "Be right back." He stomped up the stairs, and I giggled.  
"Don't forget your jacket too!" I shouted. His reply was-"Got it!"  
They were all staring at me again.  
"What?"  
"You two make an amazing couple." Alice beamed.  
"Too bad he's gotta leave..."  
"What? Why?" She exclaimed.  
"I can't involve him in all this. Especially with the Volturi and everything."  
"Who are they?" Josh asked me.  
"They're-" I stopped. How did he keep appearing without me noticing him?  
"C'mon then, it's shopping time!" Alice squealed grabbing Josh's hand, and pulling him out the door. When I was about to leave, Edward answered my question from my head.  
"It's because you're in love with him."

Shopping was eventful, but, I did get a lot of not too expensive clothes in the end. After packing them all away, Edward entered my room, he looked slightly grim. Before I could ask him, he held out a small piece of white paper. I took it from him, and read it over twice.  
_Meet me in the woods when you return.  
-D  
_I didn't need to think twice to know who 'D' was. I just couldn't believe that he chose now to show up.  
"Thank you, Edward." I smiled slightly. "Can you keep Josh occupied?" He nodded, and I sprinted to the woods. His scent was stronger than before, and I followed it, until his presence graced my eyes.  
I looked up at him, arms crossed at his chest. He looked similar to the first time I saw him, but different, because I knew what he was really like. He was dressed in normal attire, jeans and a shirt, but he looked so much better.  
"Elizabeth-"  
"Don't." I stared him right in the eyes. "I'm sorry."  
"You are?"  
"For breaking your heart, acting like a monster, and everything. And for now."  
"Now?" He pushed off the tree. "I appreciate your apology, and I'm glad you're ok."  
"So am I."  
"How have you been?"  
"Hunting's good, as is family life. I'm coming back, the old me. And that scares me aswell as excites me."  
"That's understandable."  
I couldn't stop myself, and let him embrace me in his arms. I clung onto him, took a deep breath of his scent, ready to end all that we had.  
"Liz?"  
No. Edward said he would keep him occupied. I knew not to trust him. Pulling away from Demetri, I turned to Josh.  
"Who's this?"  
"This is Demetri, we uh...dated for a while."  
"Demetri?"  
"It's Italian."  
"Thought so."  
What made me confused, was that Josh didn't look jealous at all.  
"Who are you?" Demetri asked Josh.  
"He's my-"  
"I'm her boyfriend."  
Demetri's whole body froze, and became tensed. For a short second, I thought I saw a faint glimmer of rage in his irises. He glared at Josh, and turned to look at me.  
"Is this true?" A small piece of hope was there.  
"Yes." And then it was gone. "He's been here since the beginning."  
I hoped he would understand. "I see."  
"Josh, can we have a minute alone?"  
"No way in hell am I leaving you with this guy." Demetri's fist clenched.  
"Please? Do you trust me?"  
He sighed. "Fine...but I'm only going five metres away."  
I nodded, and he left us alone. I looked at Demetri. He looked broken, like he was going to break down and fall. That his wall would crumble, the hole I'd made in it being the source of the fall.  
"I...I don't know what to say." I took a breath. "He and I dated before I came to Forks and everything happened. He came looking for me, and found me a couple of days ago. I was just going to let him down easy over a few days...as I was going to do to you."  
He finally looked at me, and betrayal was there, and I thought I would crumble.  
"I thought you were different. I guess I was wrong." He sighed. "Maybe, when centuries have taken their toll on you, you'll see that hearts are the most precious things in the world, and that you cannot let them break, no matter what."  
"Demetri-"  
"Don't come looking for me when you're broken. I might find you, if I feel I can trust you." He left me in the forest, cold, alone, and broken. Taking a piece of my heart with him.

**I feel like I've become more connected with Liz in this chapter, and everything will be explained soon.**


	10. Unbeating Heart

**Dunno if this chapter's gonna make you cry, but just to be sure, prepare yourself!**

Curled up into a ball, you realise how small the world really is. Or, it could be like a vast expanse, a new, long journey that makes you who you are. Without the world, life is nothing. You hear of people travelling the world all the time. To see the sights, the beauties, to live a little. One day, I want to travel the world too. If I will have a companion, I don't know. All I know, is that I want to be an explorer, see all there is to see, and most importantly; find myself. What good is it to be in this world, if you cannot be who you were born to be? Once, I heard Bella talk about how she was born to be a vampire...for me, I'm not so sure. But I know that I have to be strong, and get through this. If not for me, for the people I care about. Like I said, maybe I was born to live forever, and see everything life has to offer, and vampirism was the only way down that path. Either way, I have to live; I have to keep my existence, and a break-up cannot jeopardize that. Yes, even though I'm young, and our relationship was short, I was in love with Demetri. I cannot change that. And yes, some piece of my heart, some large piece, is in love with Josh. However, to keep him safe, and let him live a normal, happy life, I have to let him go. Break our bonds, sever our embrace, and forget. I know it will crush me, and I will dwell and grieve for as long as my heart needs. But it's needed. And I have to do this. I can't let him die. And by letting him become like me, is just another form of death. When this happened to me, and I saw through a crimson lens, I felt in some ways like I had died, and love was the only thing that brought me back to life, even if it was only for a little while. Now, I had the love of a family, and that is enough to keep me going.

Something clicked in my mind when I thought too much, I should have written all of this in my journal. But...my mind felt like a safer place to hide away all my emotion-filled thoughts. And to be honest, I didn't trust the people in this house enough to not look in my little book to keep me sane. I mean, it's not like if I don't write in it, I will start talking to myself. But, when I think about it, I'm kinda talking to myself now...strange. I need to speak in my mind before I speak out-loud, because I could end up saying something that will end up with my decapitation. Which, would be really bad for me.

I released my arms from around my knees, and stretched my legs out on the white leather sofa which resided by the window. I now claimed this sofa as my thinking place. Where all my thoughts will be safe. Taking a shower didn't have the same appeal as it used to, but, it was still needed, as was some pampering. Painted fingernails and toes, curled hair, and organizing my new wardrobe to suit me. It seemed like something every normal girl does, so, it's appealing.  
Okay...it's not. At all. But, yesterday, Alice told me that making yourself look nice, is a key to making yourself feel good. How in the world that was true, I don't know, but if I don't follow someone's advice, it might make me seem ungrateful. And I didn't want that.  
I was in my closet, trying to reach for a too high shoebox, when Rosalie appeared behind me.  
"Need some help with that?" She smiled, and it was genuine.  
"Please." I moved out-of-the-way, and she leaped gracefully a few feet into the air, grabbed the shoebox, and landed flat on her feet. I stared at her, mouth agape. She laughed, a beautiful, melodic sound, and reached over to shut my mouth.  
"It's all about balance. And practise." She handed me the box. "You'll get used to it."  
Grinning, I replied, "I doubt it. Have you seen me hunt?"  
"There not been one time when you haven't returned with blood on your clothes." At the word 'blood', I grimaced and looked down. Rosalie gently clasped my chin, and raised my face so my eyes met hers. "At least it's not human's."  
"Yeah. I guess that's a plus..." I sighed.  
"Don't let it get you down." I put away the box, and sat on the couch, Rosalie following. "Anyway, what's the occasion?"  
"Huh?"  
"You're all pampered up." She stated.  
"Nothing special, just following Alice's...orders, I suppose. I guess I'm just gonna sit around all day."  
"Well, I don't think that's an option." When I was about to ask her what she meant, she spoke, "Your eyes are very dark."  
At first, I didn't know what she meant, and then I remembered that vampire's eyes darkened in colour when they became thirsty. "Oh, I better change clothes."  
"Do you want me to come with you?" I thought about it, but I didn't want to waste Rosalie's time.  
"I think I'll be alright. If I come back with blood on my clothes, then maybe you can come next time?"  
"That'll be fun." She smiled, and left to make Renesmee's lunch.

After changing into a plain black tee-shirt and jeans, along with some old trainers, I went downstairs, to see how everyone was, before I left. However, when I got down there, only Rosalie and Renesmee were in sight.  
"Where is everyone?" I asked Rose.  
"They went into town for a break."  
"And Josh?" I questioned.  
"Seems so," She shrugged. "Are you leaving now?"  
"I need to get it over with."  
"Where are you going Momma Bear?" Renesmee asked me.  
"I'm going for a hunt, and I want you to be good for Aunt Rose, Ok?"  
"Ok," She paused. "But can't I come with you?"  
"Momma Bear wants to see if she can be more careful, Nes." Rosalie answered for me.  
I smiled at her in thanks, and walked out the door.

Taking a deep breath, I scanned the forest carefully for any signs of movement; however there was nothing. Not ready to give up so quickly, I slowly stalked forwards, and advanced towards the scent of a trail. There was day-old footprints in the mud, which, to a human, would not be visible. I followed them, and stepped carefully, making sure not to make any noise. The scent was becoming stronger, and so was the sound of breathing. I was close. I moved quicker, until I rested behind a small bush. A deer was right in-front of me, breathing softly, eyes looking straight, jaws slowly devouring a part of the bush. I waited until the deer was alone, too busy eating to notice it's group wandering away. I finally let the last part of my hunter's instinct take over, and pounced. I clasped the animal tightly, and stopped it from moving with my restricting grasp. My lips found a pulse of its furry neck, and I bit, deep. The deer whined and struggled, the cruel venom entering it's system. Blood flowed from the wound, and quickly glided down my throat. I gulped quickly and swiftly, so this could be done with.

A twig snapped in the distance, but I didn't budge, I couldn't move from my feast. I took a sniff, and instantly recognised the scent. Human. However, the urge to quench my fill was too strong, and my hunter told me to deal with the human later. As I knew I would, I obeyed, and drenched the deer dry. I didn't need to snap its neck to stop any change because the deer was now already dead. I took a breath, and realised the human was closer, a lot closer. To stop me from attacking, I took strong breaths in and out, to let the hunter go. I didn't want to hurt the human, no matter how strong the urge was.

When the temptation finally subsided, I turned to face the human, who was now standing a few meters behind me, shock and disgust covering their face. In my recent hunt, I hadn't spilled any blood, but I had shown the only person who really loved me the monster I truly was.

Josh stared at me, his mouth hung open. I wanted to run, I wanted to bury myself in a deep, dark hole. How could I have been so stupid? I'd let a human, let alone Josh, see a vampire. Reasoning with myself, and ready to reason with him, I slowly walked towards him, arms held out like you would to calm an animal. I stopped a few feet away, and luckily, he hadn't moved. However, his expression was not longer of someone scared and repulsed, it was of someone who was broken, and filled with blind rage.  
"What the hell was _that_, Liz?" His voice rose with anger and disbelief.  
"I...it's not what you think."  
"Then what the hell was it?"  
"I can't...tell you." I shook my head. "If I do, they'll kill you."  
"Who? Them Volturi people?"  
"I-how do you know about them?" We were speaking in tones just less of shouting.  
"You were speaking about them yesterday, with Alice."  
"I..." I knew what needed to be done, mind control. "You will forget everything you just saw; anything that involved me this morning. You will wait in the house for me, so I can talk to you."  
He didn't even blink. "No! Why the hell would I do that?" He shouted.  
How? I don't believe it. How did it not work? My mind control...was gone. No. Impossible. I don't even-  
"Why would I do that?"  
I didn't know what to do. I felt like falling. "Mind control. It should have worked."  
"M-mind control?" He shook his head. "What do you mean?"  
"I...do you want to know the truth? Do you think you can take it?"  
"I just want to know the truth for once."  
"I killed that deer, because I needed to to survive," He tried to speak, but I stopped him. "Just listen." He nodded. "I need blood to survive."  
"Wha-"  
"_Listen_. When I left Forks, I went to my uncle, and then straight to Bella, to face her. You know why. We had a few arguments, Jake made me calm down-you met Jacob a couple of days ago-and Edward spoke about reading minds and showing thoughts. I fainted, but finally let them show me what they meant. I found out about what Bella has been through since I left, and I found out that Jacob and his friends are...shapeshifters, that can turn into wolves. And that the Cullens, and Bella, are...vampires.  
I ran away, and got taken by Demetri, who said it was one of them, or me, to join the Volturi. I volunteered, and was taken. I learned all about their rules, and then, I became...a vampire." Josh was close to tears, and I didn't know what they meant. "I found I had mind control, became involved with Demetri, and finally escaped. I said goodbye to everyone here, and left for a year, I lost control, killed humans. Demetri saved me, brought me back to Forks, the Cullens said they would help me, and then you turned up." I took a breath, and met his eyes.  
Josh grabbed me, and pulled me into a hug. He grasped me tightly, like he didn't want to let me go. "So...you're a vampire?" I nodded. "I can deal with that," He pushed back to look at me. "Because I love you."  
"How touching." Me and Josh both jumped, at the new voice, and turned to its source. "What's the matter, couldn't make him forget?"  
"_Alec_." I growled. "How did you know?"  
"I believe that's my doing." I went to lunge, but his words stopped me. "You don't want me to use my ability, do you?"  
I froze, and shook my head. "What do you want?"  
"With Demetri out of the picture, now I just need to get rid of the wolf boy, and this...human."  
I wouldn't let him hurt Josh. I stood in front of Josh, and went to charge at Alec. But he cut off my vision, and I heard a cry. By the time my sight had regained, Alec was meters away, and Josh wasn't behind me. He was on the floor, blood pouring from a large gash on his neck. I ran to him, and crouched, pulling him onto my lap.  
"Josh?"  
He spluttered blood. "Mmhmm..."  
"Oh god," The blood was drawing me in, but I resisted, and pressed my hand against the wound. His heartbeat was decreasing. "You'll...you'll be Ok."  
"No...I...won't." He tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace, as his pain increased. My heart was breaking, I couldn't let him die!  
"What do you need? What shall I do?"  
"There's nothing..." He paused. "Unless..."  
"What?" I asked urgently.  
"Can you...do it?"  
"What?"  
"Save me. Make me...like you."  
I froze. Josh was dying, it was obvious. But to let him become like me, was death itself.  
"No. I can't. I don't want that for you."  
"I...do."  
"You don't, trust me."  
"I'll do anything, to be with you...forever." I clutched him tighter.  
"I...CARLISLE!" I called. Only he could be trusted. He was by my side in an instant, concern in his eyes.  
"Do you want it, Josh?"  
"Yes..."  
"Elizabeth?" Josh's breathing was slow, too slow.  
"I..." Josh jerked, his eyes closing, his limbs becoming limp. "Quick."  
Carlisle lowered his lips to Josh's neck, as he whispered, "I love you, Liz. Always." He took his last breath.

My unbeating heart stopped, and I clutched Josh to my chest. "Josh?" No answer. No movement. "Josh! Please! Wake up! You can't die!" I turned urgently to Carlisle, "Save him! BRING HIM BACK!"  
"I can't do-"  
"No! No, no, no, no, no!" I looked at his lifeless form. "No..." My tone barely a whisper. "Josh, please, I love you..."  
He didn't move. His body limp in my arms. Eyes closed, body becoming cold, lips parted. It was all my fault, my Josh, my love...he was...gone. I swung back and forth. An agonised scream left my lips, and Carlisle tried to pry me from Josh. I refused to let him go. I screamed again, and again, no knowing what to do. I heard the others' footsteps, and I lifted Josh, and ran. Ran through the woods. Past the old treaty mark. Onto the beach in La-Push, Josh's body still in my tight grasp. I placed him gently, unwillingly, and started to dig, form a hole. It took all of my strength I had left, and all of my will, to place Josh into the hole. I kissed his lips, each of his eyelids, and clasped his hands onto his stomach. The hole filled in, taking his body into the ground. Multi-coloured rocks I placed.

I fell to the floor, and rocked back and forth. I crawled to the water. And floated, wishing I could drown. Washing away Josh's blood. His life. I'd spilled blood today, not matter how much I said I didn't.  
uncontrollable sobs racked through my body, I swallowed and gulped, spluttered sea water, and waited until I would sink.

I don't know who pulled me out of the water. They had a warm grasp. But I was too broken, too shaken to respond. Josh was dead. As was I.


	11. Dusk Editing Informative

**Heyyyyyy guys! My small, minor, amazing, SUPER FANS!**

**GUESS WHAT? GuEsS wHaT? gUeSs WhAt? guess what?**

**IT'S DUSK EDITING TIME!**

**Do you know what that means?**

**It means that I'm taking a minor break on Dawn, to edit Dusk, and make it more beautifuler!**

**SO...that means, more detail, more speech, more emotional language, and longer chapters (hopefully)!**

**I've learned since first publishing Dusk, that there is a lot more to writing than I thought. **

**In case you haven't guessed...I first started Dusk when I was 11-12...and I'm 13 now...**

**MIGHT be a big shock to some of you, but hopefully not. Because you LOVE my writing!**

**So, go and re-follow, and re-whateveryoudotoseewhenstuffi suploaded, if it will do that for edited chapters...?**

**I will post on this chapter when each chapter has been edited, so...happy Demise Series!**

_Dusk Chapter One: Reunion - Info:  
__More detailed, added slightly more character, and about three new paragraphs with new content to make the chapter longer._

_Dusk Chapter Two: Greeting and, Renesmee? - Info:  
Slightly edited, more words, but not by much, and a tiny bit more description.  
_


	12. Something Worth Living For

**Hi guys. So, I haven't edited all of Dusk...in fact I haven't even done half, but I'm on holiday, and I missed writing Dawn...so here it is. Enjoy.**

Josh. Josh is gone. How can I even possibly imagine going on without him? How can anything be the same? I wouldn't move, I wouldn't talk, respond, or even blink. The same images just kept replaying over and over in my mind. The way he looked at me, as I held him in my arms, and he took his last breath. There were _so _many ways to save him, and I hadn't used any of them. If I had listened to Jacob, and sent Josh away sooner, none of this would have happened. But, I was foolish, and put myself before others, which resulted in his death. I could have turned him, but I didn't have the courage to doom him to a life like that. But, I'm selfish, and I should have changed him. His wants shouldn't have mattered, I should have just done it. But...I couldn't. I _hate _being a vampire, and even though Josh said he just wanted to be with me, I think that deep down, he just wanted to die in peace. After finding me, and knowing I was OK. He didn't get along with his parents anyway, which might have been the reason we bonded so much when we first met. The first time I met Josh was so vivid, it was like it was yesterday. And I guess the funny thing was, that Bella told me that most vampires don't really remember their human lives. Alice didn't remember any of hers. But with me, it all just...kept replaying, over and over. It haunted me. Deaths, so many deaths. And love, loss and regret; it was just too much. My heart could only take so much, and even though it was ice cold and freezing over, it was just becoming too much to handle. Sometimes, I just wished I could erase it all. But, that would be way too easy.

The worst thing for me was; I had no one left. Not properly. No family. No one to love, or love me back. Josh was gone, so was Demetri. Bella, the Cullens and my mother were just as good as. So who could I turn to now? Jacob? The wolves? The Volturi? Who would welcome me, when I was just an outcast, with no real purpose in life?

I shivered. I had no idea why, for temperature did not affect me, but I shivered anway. The clear water in the bath tub was cold, almost freezing. And even as I clung my knees to my chest in a ball, nothing could warm me up. I'd been in the bath for almost an hour and a half. I had no idea why I'd decided to bathe in the first place. No one cared. Maybe it was because Alice and Rose had insisted I should, since I had been sitting in my bed, numb, for at least a week. I wasn't really counting the days. Time just ticked by, and I sat numb, slowly decaying to a broken shell.  
Surely, I looked like a mess, and that was the only reason Alice and Rosalie cared. Notted hair, chapped lips, blank eyes. It's not like they _actually _cared. I'm not part of their family. I don't even really know them.  
But, I guess the worst thing was that Bella hadn't come to see me at all since Josh died. No moral support, no hugs, or promises of a better day. Which, was better in some ways. I saw the look on her face when Seth carried me into the Cullen's home after I'd tried to drown myself. Regret. However, I also saw familiarity, like she had been through what I had. Maybe, in some ways, she had, but Edward came back, Josh won't. He can't. And I'll never see his beautiful smile ever again. I'll be forced to spend my whole existance replaying his death over and over in my mind, never being able to forget it. It was like Alec had took a burning hot branding iron, and had etched the memory into my mind forever. Just to cause me pain. To make me suffer. All because I didn't choose _him_.

He was selfish, demanding, and delusional. What made him think I would pick him, when he had done me so much suffering? Even though the idea repulsed me, I knew that I might have picked him before I left the Volturi, but that was only because of my problems with Demetri. However, me and Demetri got over out differences, and we ended up together. Our relationship ended in tragedy, I'll admit that, but not as much as mine and Alec's relationship would have. If me and him had ever got together, it would have been a living disaster. But it was Aro's idea in the first place for us to become mates, and I knew that if we would have, we would have been unstoppable. Maybe that was what Aro wanted all along? For me and Alec, and possibly Jane, to come together and be the Volturi's biggest weapon. My ablilty may not be physical, but it was still strong. Not many-in fact no one, apart from Alec and once, Josh, had overcome my mind control, and that was saying something. I don't know how Alec managed to break out of my control, or how Josh had just managed to deny it. When I told him to go back into the house, wait for me, and forget, he just denied me and went back to being shocked. Maybe if my mind-control had worked, he wouldn't be dead. There was just so many ways that he could not be dead.

Josh seemed different when I encountered him the first time as a vampire. Of course, Josh had changed personally, he want mentally stronger, and he had more knowledge, but that was understandable. The thing that was most confusing, was his scent. It was nice, like an attractive cologne, but, it repelled me in some way, like it was telling me not to feed off him. Like it was saying that if I did, something bad would happen. Maybe that was why he had survived our first meeting again. His scent. I knew I was still sensative around humans, so it obviously must have been something to do with that.

My head ached. I was thinking way too much, about too many things. I think I'd just prefer to sit here numb, it feels better than doing anything else anyway. I'd even surprised myself earlier. Before Alice had encouraged me to bathe, she tried to give me blood. Shoved it right in my face. And I just ignored it. Like it wasn't there. Whenever I had been near blood, I'd been utlimatley compelled closer, but this blood, which was human, was in no way appealing. I didn't even feel the slight pull to Renesmee's irregular pulse. Not that I'd ever do anything to Renesmee, but still; it was stange. How could I be so resistant to blood, in such a short amount of time. It had to be around a week, maybe less, and not once I'd been drawn to blood in any way.

I had to admit, it was strange, but, lots of things had been strange recently, so I shouldn't let it confuse me. I'm sure it was because of me trying to block out everything and everyone. I wouldn't let it bother me, nothing could bother me right now. At least nothing remotely important. My mind, no matter how much I tried, couldn't be emptied of all thoughts. However, in short bursts, I could block almost everything out.

I jumped when a bucket of freezing water hit my equalily freezing skin. Like I said...almost everything. I barely glanced at the scowling vampire next to me, and instead rested my chin on my knees, keeping my ball-like shape. I knew she was growing impatient, but I hoped she would leave.  
"Liz." Alice called my name, trying to get some sort of reaction out of me. Nothing. "Elizabeth. Elizabeth listen to me."  
Nothing. I wouldn't move. I wouldn't show her I could hear her.  
"Rose!" She shouted, and a whoosh of air blew my hair slightly.  
"Yes?" Rosalie's sweet voice rang in my ear, and I knew I wasn't going to be able to win this fight.  
"She's still not moving. Nothing I do can create a reaction."  
Rose sighed. "And your vision? Is the outcome still the same?"  
"I'm afraid so." I could hear a small amount of fear in Alice's voice. I wonder what happened in the vision.  
"Ok. Help me lift her, and we'll move from there."  
In silence, the pair of vampires lifted me with slight difficulty, for I was a vampire too, so my weight wasn't as insignificant as it would have been if I was human. I laid limp, as they carefully carried me to my bed, and placed me down. Alice rushed to my drawers, and took out a vest top and pyjama pants, and some underwear. With Rosalie's help, I was dressed in no time, and whilst Alice sorted out the bathroom, Rose tugged at the knotts in my wet hair with a brush. I didn't understand why they thought it was nesiscary to dress me and make me look slightly presentable, when it didn't matter anyway. But they did all the same, and I guess it had something to do with the vision.  
"Liz, just hang in there, someone's coming to see you soon. In fact two people are. Hopefully they'll help you." Rosalie whispered into my ear, before stroking my cheek, and leaving with Alice.

Time ticked by slowly, but nothing mattered all the same. I vaguely remember turning on my side, and placing my arm beneath my head at some point. When however, I didn't know. Alice and Rosalie hadn't returned once, and the people who they said were coming to see me didn't make an appearence at all. I tried to focus on something, anything at all. The ticking of the clock in the next room was constant, and I listened to it for at least an hour. Just the same noise over and over again. But that's when I remembered that the clock was in the room Josh had stayed in, the one that smelt so much like him.

Unconsiously knowing what I was doing, I got up from my position on the bed, and walked slowly out of my room into the corridoor. The wood was cold and forbidding against my feet, and I tried to stay quiet so those who were still in the house didn't hear me moving around. When I reached the door, I placed my hand on the cool metal handle, and pushed. The door swung open, and a large gust of air blew in my face. Josh. That was all I could smell. The odor of rare spices and herbs filled my nostrils. His scent. Even though the repellant was still there, now it was just a faint reminder of who Josh was. The smell was almost too overwealming, and brought back all my memories of us together. It was too much, and I collapsed against the doorframe. All I could think about was Josh. I had tried so hard to block it all out, but he was just too much to resist. And now, it had all flooded back once more, weakening me for attack.

"Liz?" Someone's voice called out from the base of the stairs. It wasn't anyone who I had seen in the last 24 hours, which meant that it wasn't Alice or Rosalie, but I'd guessed that much from the tone of the person. They were clearly male, and not a vampire. Their voice wasn't silky smooth, or alluring in the slightest. It was just, soothing, I suppose. It lured me in slightly, made me want to sink into the arms of the person calling me. But I wouldn't do that...would I?  
They called my name again, and clambered up the stairs. Noticing my bedroom door was open, they entered my room, and realised I was not there. Thinking I had disapeared, they were about to retreat back down the steps, when they saw the room which I was in now was open, and when they looked down, they saw me in the doorframe. I still didn't know who it was, I knew all they had done in the last few minutes by listening to their movements, but now they stood in the hallway directly above me. Looking down at my slumped figure, they called my name once more, and in pure curiousity, I looked up.

"Seth..." I breathed. He crouched down next to me, and smiled slightly, but I saw the concern in his eyes.  
"Are you...OK?" He questioned.  
"I...I guess so."  
He smiled even more, and took my hand, trying to get me on my feet. "Come on." He lead me over to the bed, and sat next to me. "So..."  
"Thank you for saving me. When...um..."  
"Oh. It's ok, it was nothing. I guess, I kinda knew you were in trouble."  
I tried to smile at him, but it came out in more of a mangled grimace. "Mind telling me about it? I've got all day."  
"Uh...right. Well, I was walking along the beach, and I couldn't see you, but I felt a pull towards where you were, and I knew something was wrong. I didn't know what it was, but I knew I needed to go there. When I got closer, I knew it was you. I still couldn't see you, but I knew it was you. And because it was you, I had to help." He blushed bright red. "I mean...I would have saved whoever it was anyway, I just..."  
"No. I understand." I pulled my hand away from his, which seemed to be edging closer. "You imprinted on me, so you feel a...attraction to me, right?"  
He nodded.  
"I thought so."  
We sat in silence for a few minutes, until Seth turned to me. "They called me over. Well, Jacob did. They needed to get you moving, doing something. I guess they thought I would do something, but they weren't too sure. That's why they tried to get hold of that other guy."  
"Other guy?" I questioned.  
"Yeah. Um...Alice, I think? She had a vision. Several, actually." He sighed. "Anyway, she had a vision of where this guy was, and got Edward and Jasper to hunt him down."  
"Yes, but who was he?"  
"I don't know, they wouldn't tell me...they knew I'd tell you."  
Surprising myself, I pulled Seth into my arms, and hugged him. "Thank you, Seth." I whispered into his ear. Maybe I did have something worth living for.


End file.
